


Herding Avengers

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reeby10 prompted: any, any, dealing with drunk people is like herding cats</p><p>(Set during current season of Agents of Shield. slightly AU but if you haven't seen the March-April 2015 episodes of AoS, this might considered slightly spoilerish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herding Avengers

Phil sat, nursing his scotch, watching as what was left of his team and the team he was supposed to lead, and thanks to Tony partied. Melinda, along with Clint and Natasha, and were probably the most sober of the bunch besides him and judging the occasional and out of character giggle from Melinda they weren’t sober either they just weren’t as rowdy and loud as Hunter and Stark. He was almost glad Thor was in London with Dr. Foster. As much as he’d like to have seen the Asgardian, he really didn’t want to see what kind of drinking match would have occurred between Thor, Stark and Hunter. 

Draining the last of his drink, he stood up and tried to get everyone’s attention. As he got one part of the group moving for the short walk back to tower, the other half of the group would veer in another direction. Shaking his head, he swore he’d have more success herding his cat where he wanted her than he did wayward drunk avengers. Tonight was all fun and games but tomorrow they’d have to work together to defeat Gonzalez and reclaim the rest of his team still loyal to him.


End file.
